To Protect, Nout Serve
by Music and NightShades
Summary: She really had to take him away from her, just like her first. He would come home strong, and help her through, though. Wouldn't he? Dun worry, it ends happily fluffy XD, Noe Couples, Sort of a Fluff, K , One-shot, RRR plz :D


* * *

**Ka-Bleh. LOL, enjoy, my minions! ^^ XD!**

**Renji: I'm nout doing the disclaimer.**

**Me: Yu don't have to, yu ass T.e**

**Renji: ...**

**Bitch.**

**Me: AWWW! I love yu too! -Glomps Renji-**

**Renji: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGH!!!!**

* * *

"I'm here to protect your son, Mrs. Uchiha."

My mind went blank, as I almost dropped the cup of lemon and honey tea I was about to give the "Haruno" woman.

"Bu- Well- E-excuse me?"

She looked up from scanning my home, her emrald eyes holding only boredom, as she repeated what she said.

"I, ANBU Elite, Head Medic, am here to _**pro-tect and train **_your son, ma'am. There needn't be any worry, I was sent from Sarotobi.

I am said to be over-qualified for this mission, ma'am."

I set the mug down on the coffee table, becoming more and more conviced by her strange accent, pushing strands of my black black hair behind my ear and my eyeborws furrowed.

"But Itachi-"

"Itachi was trained long ago, Mrs. Uchiha. Or doe you forget? I'm here for Sasuke."

Sasuke.

My baby.

My 4 year old baby!

"He's only 4 years old, Haruno-san! I mean noe disrespect; but he's just a child! What could possably-"

"Your son has potential, Mrs. Uchiha,"

I watched with wide eyes as she took a sip of her tea, and exhaled.

Noe...

Noe, noe, noe, noe...

"The kind of potential... Most in this world want for themselves. Doe you... Wish for that to happen, Mrs. Uchiha?"

I already knew what was going to happen now...

They- She was going to take my baby away, to train him, and make him just like HER.

Cold and distant.

Just like her...

Just like them...

"Of course nout,"

-

The next day my little Sasuke was gone.

All his belongings; gone.

Any trace of him; gone.

And Fugaku was furious.

He marched right up to the Hokage and almost punched him in the face; given Sarutobi was the best nin in Konoha and Hokage at the time, I highly doubted my husband's avances were fool proof like he said.

The only thing the Haruno woman had left was Sasuke's was a small photo we all took, and his favorite baby blue stuffed giraffe, Gerald.

**[Miss Mary Mack, All Dressed In Black, She Had A Knife, Stuck In Her Back, She Wretched And Cried, She begged To Die.]**

12 years later...

"I'd rather it me than you, Sensei-chan!"

His shoulder length ravenette hair was drenched, smothered in sweat, his toned, pale, bare chest heaving up and down, up and down, up and

down...

Said woman watched her little champion, her winner, take on another young man in a dual of tai-jutsu.

Even though he had two broken ribs, one arm out of socket, a charlie's horse, and a black eye.

Nout much to either of the young men in the field.

Nor the woman nout exactly _paid_ to tutor him.

"Block him, now kick him in his knee. Duck. Jump. Left hand. Good."

"Now-"

"Sensei!"

Said woman, again, watched her little champion rebel against her.

Again.

"I don't need your instructions every step of the- Wait, don't-"

The woman vanished from the thin tree branch, heading back to the castle, Sasuke presumed.

His crimson eyes snapped back to the battle that was in motion, and watched, calulative, as Sharigan saw his every move, and Rock Lee came at his battered form stealthily, before he closed his eyes for one second, Sharigan was gone in the next.

"Enough, Lee. I'll see you."

Rock Lee smirked, coming to a halt and wiping the sweat from his thick black eyebrows.

"Sure thing, Haruno-kun,"

-

"You know I was only in the heat of the moment."

"In the heat of the moment one with as much potential as yourself and the others in the academy are suppose to devour intructions at any given chance they can, they doe nout know what their opponent is going to doe next, unless they have Kekkia Genkai."

Sakura sighed, lieing on the long piece of rope that was bolted to the gigantic room walls that made up her bed.

"I also have a Kekkia Genkai, Sasuke, but I still took direction... I'd say better than you,"

She heard Sasuke suck his perfectly white teeth, and begin to bandadge himself; until Sakura stopped him.

"Let me heal you."

She sat in front of him on the hard-wood floor, closing her eyes, her mint green chakra gathering to her palms.

Proffesionally, Sakura skimmed her hands; aglow; across Sasuke's bruised skin, the already black and blue injurys healing up quite nicely.

Sasuke gasped when Sakura popped his arm back into socket.

Her hands caressed the boy's bare chest, and his ribs were in tact.

"Now take the bandges back to Lady Minato. You have noe use for them."

Sakura spoke quietly, standing once more and heading towards the doors.

She stopped, the white door ajar.

"I will be back soon. Stay here."

**[Miss Mary Mack, All Dressed In Black, She Had A Knife, Stuck In Her Back, She Wretched And Cried, She begged To Die.]**

"You will be going back soon, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to his master, the chewed food in his mouth almost falling out.

"Wha?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Sasuke swallowed.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sakura stared at the ceiling, a smile making it's way sneakily on her otherwise unreadable face as she watched the white-green glow in the dark star stickers... well, stick.

She had them put up there because Sasuke was afriad of the dark.

But she was training him to be unafriad of anything.

But... she had to go easy on him.

"But... why? I like it here! I like it with you! That's nout fair-"

"Sasuke."

She warned.

Sakura leapt down from her rope-bed, striding to her student, silently commanding him to stand.

Sasuke gulped down another mouth-full, placing the large plate on the floor, and stood.

Sasuke had grown into a handsome young nin, half spikey, half shaggy shoulderlength raven hair, semi-scarred pale skin, coal black eyes, amazing tai, jin, gin, and kin-jutsu (She added the kin...).

"Hm. You're going to be getting alot of attention from the female crowd."

Sasuke almost laughed.

But he didn't.

That wasn't his thing.

So, he painted his signature smirk on his pastey face.

"And there's that 'quality smirk'. You're mother will be proud you didn't become 'like me'."

Sasuke gave her a curious glance, crossing his arms.

When he thought of his mother... all that came to mind was Sakura's face...

But he'd never tell her that.

That wasn't his thing, either.

"What doe you mean, 'Like you'? You're per-"

He stopped, biting the inside of his cheek.

Sakura sighed, sitting indian style, letting him doe the same.

"Doe you want to know why I had to take you from your family and home, Sasuke?"

She doubted he did.

"Nout at all. I bet I hated it there anyway-"

"You were 4 years old, you couldn't hate anything."

"Could, too."

"I'm nout having this arguement. I took you away to train you to live on your on, to take care of yourself. My mother has trained Itachi, and I have trained you-"

"Wait, that's why I never saw my brother until he was 16?"

Sasuke sneered.

Sakura was unmoved, she stared right into his Mangekyou.

She could control herself when looking into it.

"Yes. You have younger bother and sister waiting for you back home; they're 5 years old. They doe nout have Sharigan, or any other Kekkai Genkai. They will nout be taken here. You must train them yourself; you are ready."

Sasuke was ready. He had to leave, now.

When every student at the academy turned 16, they were ready to leave, and let the new KG children and teachers take their places.

"Your father has passed on. Your mother is raising your siblings with the help of the village. You must help her out of her depression. If you don't... She will die as well."

"HOW DOE YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS ANYWAY?! What if I don't WANT to go back?! What if I can't even remember what my parents LOOK LIKE?! What if-"

"Hush. You must rest. At dawn, we leave. I'll tell you on the way. Finish your dinner. It will be your last from here."

Sakura ended his tantrum like that, sweeping one of his long dark raven bangs behind his pale ear before laying back down on her rope.

-

"Thank you for coming to train at KGA, and congratulations on graduating, everyone!"

Sakura sat in the back with the other teachers, lips curled at the ends ever so slightly as she looked at the "Class".

"I'm going to miss them,"

She heard Gini, Kiari's teacher, sigh beside her.

"Me, too, Gini. I'm going to check up on Uchiha once in a while, though."

"Me, too, Sakura!"

The head exclaimed that the shishous could take their students home now, and that she loved, and would miss them all.

Sakura and the rest of the teachers stood, bowing, watching their students came down off the stage.

Sakura began to walk back to the Academy, waving to a few teachers and students, before heading off again.

"Miss Sakura-chan!"

As she heard her name called, Sakura could barely turn around before she was tackled by a boatload of teenagers, and a few young teachers.

"WE LOVE YOU MISS SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!"

Sakura smiled wider, hugging all the people she could, and giggling as well.

She had learned long ago that the children- and some teachers- had made up a chart to see who was the "Coolest Teacher."

Sakura had made...

Number 1.

"I love you all, too. Now up, up. We must leave immediantly, children. Make sure you all stay in contact, write your teachers and I if you have any problems at all,"

She said, her face stern but loving.

After the teens ran to their assigned rooms with their teachers, Sasuke helped his own teacher off the ground, helping her dust off, and headed to their room as well.

-

"So, I geuss when I get home, you'll split?"

Sasuke asked, reading the map, pointing to north, Sakura correcting him.

"Yes."

Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Keep up, Sasuke."

Sasuke sprinted, her breath normal, nout exhausted at all.

Sasuke was a step behind her, glaring at the back of her pink haired head.

"Watch your step, nout me."

Just as soon as she said that, Sasuke half tripped on a branch, having to stop to check himself, Sakura stopping a mile ahead.

He was fine, but his ankle hurt a little.

"Sensei-chan? Can you check my ankle?"

He called, limping slightly as he tried to catch up to her.

"Man up. You didn't twist it. Let's move."

Sasuke stared at her retreating form.

'Grrr....'

-

"You ready?"

"...Noe."

"Perfect."

Sakura knocked softly on the Uchiha Estate's door, waiting for a servent to answer it.

She wasn't surprised, though, when two young children answered instead.

Sakura moved out of the way, letting Sasuke greet his siblings.

"Hi..."

"Hi. Mommy's sleeping agian. Who are you?"

"I'm your big brother."

Sakura did nout let her ex-student know she was gone.

Sasuke knew, though.

'Goodbye...Mom.'

-

Openning the white envelope addressed to her, she sat down on the living room sofa, tucking her legs underneath her, setting down her lovely, bitter mint tea down on the coffee table.

The letter read:

Dear Shishou,

It's been a long time, ne?

I hope you are in good health.

I just came back from a mission, and I thought of you... So here you are.

I haven't seen Itachi in a while... Doe you know where he might be?

I've found a wife; doe you remember Kiari from class E? Well, she and I have twin girls we named Susaka and Sakuya, and I couldn't be happier.

I miss you with every waking day, shishou, and I tell my girls about you all the time.

I hope you come and visit some time soon...

Forever your AWESOME student,

Sasuke Uchiha

"Who's that from, mommy?"

Sakura looked up from the paper, smiling when Itachi set thier son on the ground and sat down beside her, pulling her to him.

Sakura lifted her 8 year old Sharigan user onto her lap, tickling him playfully before exhaling and craddling him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. An old friend, Jin-kun."

-

Sasuke put both his bubbly baby girls to bed after reading them a bedtime story.

As he slid into his own bed beside his fast asleep wife, he quietly opened an enveloped addressed to him.

The letter read:

My Student,

Yes it has been a long time.

Thank you for keeping your promise, Sasuke.

I can only imagine two cute little Sasukas crawling around only in diapers!

I have an eight year old son now named Jin; he says hi.

I'm happy for you, and congratulations on the marriage and birth, I wish I could have been there.

I actually know where Itachi is, but he says he wants to remain a mystery.

I'm happy you're happy, Sasuke.

I miss you, as well, my son.

Forever your loving shishou,

Sakura Haruno

"Honey?"

Sasuke was tugged back to reality when he heard Kiari's groggy voice.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you up at this time of night? Who's that from?"

Sasuke smiled.

"My mother."

"Your _**mother**_, sweetheart?"

Kiari rubbed the sleep from her eyes, playfully snatching the jasmine scented paper away from her husband, and reading it to herself, successfully keeping it away from Sasuke.

"But this is from Miss Saku- OOOOOOOH...."

"Yeah."

"_Oh, honey..._"

"Don't honey me now."

Sasuke growled, snatching the paper back, folding it back up and stuffing it into the envelope, shoving both into the nightstand beside the bed.

Kiari laughed, her hand smoothing Sasuke's longer, everspikey raven hair down and turning over again.

"Goodnight, sweetie,"

Sasuke huffed.

"Hn. Night."

Sasuke flipped the switch on the lamp, the room went pitch.

.end.

* * *

**A/N: Ellah, ellah, ellah!! XDDDD! This is a VEEEEEEEERRRRY old story I wrote when I was, what, 11? Eh, I hope yu enjoyed anyhow, RRR :D.**

NightShades....


End file.
